(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to armor systems. More specifically, the invention relates to armoring systems suitable for armoring vehicles, vessels, aircraft and structures.
(2) Background
Various vehicles, vessels and aircraft are subjected to a wide variety of threats ranging from small arms fire up to 30 millimeter cannons. Various armor systems have been employed to mitigate these threats with varying degrees of success. Typical existing armor for vehicles, vessels and aircraft employ rigid monolithic plates of either steel or ceramic construction. These types of passive armor rely on thickness and toughness to prevent penetration of ballistic projectiles. Because such monolithic plates tend to have poor repeat-hit characteristics, and because they tend to be relatively heavy, they are often in relatively small sections, such as 10xe2x80x3xc3x9720xe2x80x3 squares, which are then bolted to the vehicle, vessel or aircraft to be armored. When a ballistic projectile strikes one of these plates, it tends to cause significant cracking and damage throughout the plate. Thus, on subsequent hits there is less armor to prevent penetration. The net result is that such plates have a maximum of three high power rifle shot repeat-hit capability under current technology. Based upon the caliber and projectile configuration, large calibers typically totally destroy three to five inch areas during the ballistic event, with a non-effective repeat hit area distributed radially outward in distance encompassing an area of twice the initially destroyed impact area. Problems also arise as a result of the conditions under which the armor is required to function. These conditions include a wide array of temperatures, abusive impact and extensive ultraviolet (UV) and chemical exposures.
An armoring system for vehicles, vessels, aircraft and structures. A plurality of discus-shaped disks are individually wrapped in a containment wrap. The wrapped disks are laid out in an imbricated pattern and adhered in place between a pair of fibrous layers. In one embodiment an elastomer layer is used to seal the panel to prevent degradation from exposure to environmental factors.